Inalcanzable
by Aru97
Summary: Después de una Guerra como esa, nadie es capaz de salir inmune. Draco sabrá ser sincero, por una vez, antes de cerrar los ojos, para siempre.


_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

El lugar tenía un olor extraño, pero a la vez conocido. Olía a venda, desinfectante, a cura, a enfermedad y a muerte.

Hermione Granger caminaba con la templanza férrea, sin permitirse un solo desliz, un mínimo movimiento que diera a entender el dolor que de verdad sentía. Como una soga, aprisionándole el corazón a cada paso. Como un puñal, clavado en su pecho e impidiéndole respirar.

Sabía que hacía bien, que eso era algo que ella quería. Ayudar. Servir de algo después de todo la Guerra. Poder ayudar a aquellos que lo habían perdido todo.

Necesitaba hacerlo, porque sabía que de no hacerlo no podría dormir bien por las noches; las pesadillas seguirían acudiendo a sus sueños, tornándolos negros y llenándolos de gritos, aullidos de dolor, imágenes de cadáveres, de pequeños cuerpos sin vida tirados a su alrededor. Y no podía aguantarlo.

No podía.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó una muchacha de cabellos negros como el carbón, piel oscura y ojos tranquilos y despiertos –.Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir, me alegra mucho verte aquí.

-Hola Padma –dijo, obligándose a sonreír mientras las imágenes se iban haciendo más y más transparentes en su mente –.¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Ven conmigo, seguro que encontramos algo que puedas hacer.

Hermione asintió, siguiendo a la mujer por el laberinto de pasillos blancos que formaba el hospital San Mungo.

* * *

-Se llama Lupe, tiene siete años y sufre de parálisis parcial de brazo y pierna izquierdos. Recibió una maldición de refilón, pero está sana y consciente.

Hermione asintió, mientras Padma acariciaba el pelo color avellana de la niña, la cual mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados. Decenas de tubos estaban conectados a la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, tenía la piel algo pálida, pero aparte de eso se la veía estable.

-Tiene que tomar estas pastillas cada dos horas –continuó Padma. Hermione miró el pequeño recipiente de tapa azulada que ella señalaba, lleno hasta arriba de unas pastillas amarillas ovaladas –.Nos vendría bien que le hicieras compañía, pues su padre trabaja hasta tarde y no tiene más familiares.

-Por supuesto –dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, tomó asiento al lado de la niña y la saludó –.Hola Lupe, mi nombre es Hermione y te haré compañía ¿Te parece bien?

La niña asintió débilmente, mientras no dejaba de escudriñar el rostro de Hermione con algo de recelo.

-Bien, te dejo entonces. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pulsa el botón rojo de allí y alguien vendrá.

-Vale –respondió la castaña.

Cuando Padma hubo salido de la habitación, volvió a mirar a la niña. La verdad es que nunca había tenido mucha mano con los niños, si era cierto que siempre le habían gustado. Pero ahora se encontraba en blanco, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-¿Te sabes alguna historia? –preguntó entonces la niña, mirándola con expectación.

Hermione sonrió, parecía que la niña había advertido su pésima experiencia y le brindó una buena salida.

-¿Qué clase de historia?

-Pues… Una que hable de alguna princesa… O de un príncipe – aclaró con alegría, mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas para coger una mejor postura.

-Umm, amorosa entonces… Pues puedo contarte la historia de bella durmiente, ¿La conoces? –ante la negativa de la niña, prosiguió –.Pues hubo una vez un reino, orgulloso y poderoso, el cual tenía unos soberanos gentiles que todo el mundo amaba y quería. Un día se extendió la buena noticia de que la reina estaba esperando a una pequeña princesita, pero el día de su nacimiento…

Hermione prosiguió contándole aquel cuento muggle. Sin querer se acordó de su madre, cuando se pasaba noches en vela, contándole historias con el fin de que ella se durmiera. Sin embargo Hermione pedía más y más detalles, ya que la curiosidad por sí sola, la mantenía en vela.

La niña no apartó sus ojos inquietos de ella en todo momento, susurrando exclamaciones, tapándose la cara con la sábana o chillando de alegría. Cuando Hermione terminó de relatar la historia, la niña ya tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

-¿Y qué paso después? –susurró, haciendo esfuerzo por no dormirse, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas imperiosas de hacerlo.

-Después ambos se casaron y fueron muy felices.

-¿Tuvieron… Hijos?

-Muchos, tantos que el castillo se llenó de gritos, risas y cánticos.

-¿Y Maléfica…?

-Pues desapareció, no se la volvió a ver.

-¿Y…? –pero la niña no pudo continuar con sus preguntas, pues cerró los ojos del todo, sumergiéndose en un mundo de sueños y fantasías. Hermione observó cómo su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, afirmándole que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Sonrió, acercándose para quitar una de las almohadas, permitiendo que Lupe descansara con mayor comodidad y no estuviera tan erguida. Arrastró la fina manta blanca, arropándola con algo de torpeza.

Por último se acercó a su frente, depositando un pequeño y dulce beso sobre ella. La niña se revolvió ante el tacto, pero no despertó, sino que una dulce sonrisa ocupó sus labios.

-Mamá… –susurró en sueños.

Hermione la miró con pena y un viento helado se apoderó de su corazón. Ella había vivido rodeada de sus padres, pero muchos niños no podrían decir lo mismo después de esta guerra.

Al fin y al cabo, la muerte había venido de forma imparable, llevándose a buenos y malos por igual, para sembrar el mismo caos en ambos lados.

* * *

Un libro descansaba sobre sus piernas, mientras la cabeza de la castaña estaba apoyada sobre un brazo. El otro mantenía erguido el tomo, permitiéndole una posición cómoda para la lectura.

La luz del atardecer entraba de forma irregular a través de la cortina, la cual se movía de forma rítmica, impulsada por la fuerza del viento que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta.

Hermione se sentía cómoda, tranquila. Como pocas veces lo había estado en años. El único sonido que percibía era el de la respiración de Lupe. Lo demás era calma y quietud. Sí, sin duda aquel era un momento maravilloso.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con suavidad, dejando ver a una Padma algo inquieta. La chica entró y camino con sigilo al ver a la niña dormida. Se acercó a Hermione y le tocó el hombro.

Ella pegó un ligero respingo, arrancada de su mundo de lectura. Cerró el libro y observó a Padma.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues… La verdad es que sí… No quería molestarte con esto pero… Temo que no haya nadie más libre y es muy necesario que alguien se ocupe… –balbuceó, mientras se removía las manos, nerviosa.

-Sí, claro ¿Qué necesitáis? –preguntó, confusa ante su actitud.

Padma suspiró, rascándose la nuca y bajando la mirada.

-Hemos recibido a un paciente grave con síntomas de drogodependencia extrema, tenía altos niveles de _Duermevela_ en la sangre.

-¿_Duermevela_?

-Es un tipo de droga muy potente, que deja adormilado al sujeto pero sin llegar a dormirlo, como un estado semiconsciente, que a larga se vuelve irreparable, acabando con la muerte del sujeto.

-Y supongo que necesitaréis que alguien le vigile, ¿Verdad?

-No te lo pediría sino fuera indispensable, el resto de internos estamos ocupados con los tramos operatorios, nadie más puede encargarse… Además está en sus últimas, no creemos que pase de esta noche. Y… Nadie se merece pasar sus últimas horas sólo.

-Tranquila Padma, yo puedo hacerlo –le aseguró ella, levantándose con firmeza.

-Pero, hay algo más que debes saber antes de aceptar, no pienso obligarte, Hermione –le cortó antes de que se levantara. Hermione asintió, sentándose de nuevo –.Es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione recordó verlo por última vez en la batalla de Hogwarts, desapareciéndose con su familia justo después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort. Luego oyó noticias, su padre fue juzgado por el tribunal de Wizengamot y al final recibió el beso del dementor por sus crímenes y asesinatos. Después de eso nadie volvió a saber del resto de los Malfoy, quienes protegieron e hicieron desaparecer su mansión para cualquier ojo, fueras muggle o no, y se atrincheraron en sus cuatro paredes de mármol.

Sin embargo allí estaba él, Draco, encerrado en una habitación y atado a la cama con gruesas hebillas.

"¿Por qué debería ayudarle?" – se preguntó, realmente no había nada que le debiera, sólo recordaba una cosa que Draco hubiera hecho por ella.

En la Mansión Malfoy, cuando un grupo de carroñeros les pillaron. Ella consiguió deformar la cara der Harry, sin embargo acabaron descubriéndoles a pesar de que ninguno de los Malfoy, incluido Draco, afirmó reconocerles.

Ése había sido el único acto de valentía que ella recordaba, nada más. El resto habían sido insultos, ofensas y encerronas, en las que él había disfrutado haciéndola sufrir con sus comentarios despectivos.

Pero ahora… Todo parecía haber cambiado de una forma inimaginable. Porque Hermione no veía al mismo chico orgulloso, petulante y engreído que había conocido en Hogwarts. No. Al mirar hacia la cama sólo podía ver a alguien roto, destrozado y perdido, que recurría a aquel somnífero con la única intención de no pensar y olvidar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? –preguntó, obligándose a apartar la mirada de aquella imagen. Pues la piel de Draco estaba amarillenta, descolorida, con un tono horriblemente enfermizo. También destacaba su extrema delgadez, fruto de tantos días sin comer o beber. Su rostro anguloso se encontraba demacrado y sus ojos, antaño poderosos e intimidantes, miraban sin brillo hacia algún lugar en concreto de la pared.

-Así lo encontramos hace unas horas, alguien lo trajo aunque no supimos quien –aclaró Padma, mientras ponía un dedo sobre su yugular, intentando encontrar el pulso. Draco no se inmutó ante aquel gesto, realmente parecía una estatua macabra, hecho de mármol –.Creemos que ya llevaba unos días sin consumir, pero aún así sigue con la dependencia extrema, ahí que le hallamos atado a la cama, sólo por su seguridad… Y la tuya.

Hermione asintió, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío.

-¿Y Narcissa?

Padma bajó la mirada.

-No le hemos encontrado, cuando le preguntamos a él, nos dijo que estaba con su padre.

Ambas guardaron silencio durante unos segundos. Sin saber qué decir. Al final Hermione acabó preguntando.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Procura que esté tranquilo, no dejes que haga ningún movimiento brusco o peligroso. Vendré a verlo dentro de unas horas. Aunque no creo que dure mucho más.

Volvió a asentir, colocándose en una silla cerca de él, justo cómo lo había hecho con Lupe.

-Hermione, cualquier cosa que…

-Sí, lo sé –la cortó con seriedad –.No te preocupes Padma, estaré bien.

Padma la miró atónita, preguntándose de dónde se sacaba aquella templanza.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban, raudos y veloces, a pesar de que Hermione los sentía muy lentos. Aquella butaca comenzaba a incomodarle y como en aquella habitación sin ventanas sólo disponía de la luz tenue de la lámpara del techo, no podía evadirse con la lectura. Sólo esperar.

Draco seguía con la mirada clavada en la pared, sin moverse lo más mínimo. A veces abría la boca para farfullar algo incomprensible y la volvía a cerrar, sumiéndose de nuevo en un silencio profundo.

Hermione se sentía cansada, con los músculos, tanto tiempo tensados y ese sentimiento de alerta constante. Por ellos sus labios se movieron solos, antes de que la idea se formara en su cabeza.

-Malfoy… –susurró. Él permaneció igual, como si no la hubiera oído –.Malfoy, ¿Me oyes?

Nada.

Suspiró, revolviéndose en el sitio.

-Sé que me oyes –aseguró, mirándolo, ceñuda –.Tampoco es una situación agradable para mí, ¿Sabes? Preferiría estar con un leproso…

-Vete entonces –siseó con una voz seca y pausada, como si cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo desorbitado.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. Había hablado, la escuchaba, aunque sus ojos siguieran igual de clavados en la pared.

-No puedo irme –continuó ella.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a responder.

Ella sintió un terrible peso en su pecho.

"Porque vas a morir" – pensó, pero permaneció callada.

¿Qué se le debía decir a alguien en esta situación? Realmente no tenía un motivo válido para quedarse. Sin embargo ahí estaba. Esperando una muerte que se hacía esperar y que, en cierto modo, no quería que llegara.

-No voy a dejarte en tu estado –aportó con calma.

Entonces pasó, sus ojos grises fueron desviándose poco a poco, hasta llegar a ella. Hermione se estremeció ante aquella mirada gélida y perdida.

-Ésa no es una buena excusa, Granger, piensa algo mejor.

Ella afrontó su mirada, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que era tan bella como siempre decían por Hogwarts. Un ligero rubor bañó sus mejillas, consciente de aquel pensamiento y bajó la mirada con rapidez.

-Vaya, no esperaba esa reacción de tu parte… –comentó él, volviendo a tumbarse boca arriba para después cerrar los ojos.

-¿Reacción? –preguntó ella, obligándose a mirarlo de nuevo –.¿Qué reacción?

-La de una colegiala que está frente a su amor platónico –aportó, con voz calmada, sin mostrar la mínima emoción.

Hermione se quedó callada. El antiguo Draco lo hubiera dicho con sorna y luciendo una de sus sonrisas orgullosas, encantado de que hacerla sufrir. Pero en cambio ahí estaba, sin sonreír, sin burlarse, callado y serio.

-Pero es imposible… –continuó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados –.Tú no te interesarías por alguien como yo, un sujeto despreciable y asqueroso, que ha perdido a sus amigos y a toda su familia, al que no le queda nada… Nada… –entonces una lágrima surcó su mejilla, bajando de forma rauda hasta perderse por los pliegues de la almohada.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que veía, él, Draco Malfoy, confesando lo superior que ella era frente a él y llorando. Mostrándole todo su sufrimiento, haciéndole partícipe de su dolor.

Draco volvió a girarse, mirándola de nuevo.

-Dime, ¿Quién podría querer a alguien así?

Ella no sabía que responder, no era capaz de articular palabra. De repente sintió un calor emanar de su mano y comprobó estupefacta, como la blanca y pálida mano de él estaba agarrando la suya, con una fuerza ilógica debido a su estado.

-Por favor… No me dejes solo… –rogó con la voz cortada, sin soltar su mano.

Hermione se acercó, sin saber muy bien que hacía o que pretendía hacer. Sólo sabía que aquello le rompía el corazón, que ella misma estaba experimentando ese horrible dolor y que no podía con más pena.

Acarició torpemente su frente, notando como Draco se tensaba al tacto, pero no se apartaba. Sentía esos orbes plateados sobre ella, pero, no sabía por qué, aquello había dejado de importarle.

-No me voy –le respondió, apartándole el cabello sudado de la cara, para colocarlo detrás de su oreja. –.No me voy.

-¿Por qué? No me lo merezco…

Pero Hermione lo calló, situando uno de sus dedos sobre sus finos labios.

-Sólo duerme Draco, duerme.

-No quiero dormir… –farfulló, cerrando los ojos –.Puede… Puede que no me vuelva despertar y no podré decirte…no podré decirte lo que…

-Chsss – lo acalló, notando cómo sus mejillas se anegaban de lágrimas.

-Nunca podré alcanzarte… –insistió –.He intentado hacerte inferior… Para poder tener una opción… Pero…

-Draco…

-Prométeme que estaré contigo una vez que… –tragó, consciente de su propio miedo –.No quiero que me entierren en una fría tumba, quiero que tú te quedes con…

-Sí Draco… –le aseguró con el corazón en un puño y la voz quebrada –.Estarás conmigo, hasta el mismo día de mi muerte.

Él entreabrió un poco los ojos, extendiendo su brazo para acariciar su mejilla, apartando las lágrimas que descendían desde sus ojos castaños.

-Tan bella… –comenzó a bajar la mano, sintiendo cómo sus fuerzas flaqueaban –.Tan… Inalcanzable…

* * *

Las enfermeras ascendieron la sábana con gracilidad, posándola sobre el cuerpo para cubrirlo totalmente. Después llevaron la camilla lejos de la habitación, rumbo a un lugar donde el frío y la muerte impregnaban cada pared.

-Ya ha pasado –Hermione sintió la cálida voz de Padma a su espalda, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Pero Hermione no la escuchaba, aún sentía las palabras de Draco marcadas a fuego en ella y no podía desprenderse de aquella imagen. Simplemente no podía.

-¿Sabes qué van a hacer con su cuerpo? –preguntó al final.

-Supongo que incinerarlo y si nadie responde por él al cabo de unos días, enterrarán las cenizas en el cementerio del hospital –respondió algo confusa.

-¿Crees que podrías darme sus cenizas? Él me pidió que las llevara al mausoleo familiar.

-Sí… Claro, no creo que haya problema.

Hermione asintió, agradeciéndoselo en silencio, para luego marcharse con paso firme, notando cómo algo parecía faltarle, ahora que él se había ido.

* * *

Los años transcurrieron con normalidad. Hermione jamás fue capaz de abrir su corazón y el recuerdo del pasado se hizo demasiado fuerte para poder superarlo. Por ellos e mudó a una pequeña casita, cerca de la costa. Donde podía ir a pasera todas las mañanas y pasarse las tardes leyendo.

Vivió con tranquilidad, recibiendo la visita esporádica de Harry o Ron. Pero de nadie más. No volvió a ver a sus padres, ni al resto de sus amigos y compañeros.

La vejez le llegó y sus cabellos se tornaron blancos y frágiles. La vista dejó de funcionarle y su piel dejó de estar tersa y suave. Consciente de que no podría volver a leer, aquello que la llenaba, fue dejándose marchitar, poco a poco, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a fallar.

Una mañana del seis de marzo del 2065, Hermione se encontraba especialmente mal, notaba sus órganos debilitarse y veía llegar su hora. Usó sus últimas fuerzas para llegar al pequeño salón, se acercó a la chimenea y extendió las manos, palpando la superficie de madera hasta dar con la pequeña urna de porcelana blanca.

Sonrió, sintiendo su suave y pulida superficie y se acercó de nuevo a la mecedora. Una vez sentada abrazó la urna con fuerza, produciendo sus últimas lágrimas.

-¿Lo ves? –preguntó con voz seca , cerrando poco a poco los ojos–.Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…


End file.
